rpg_mofandomcom-20200222-history
FAQ
MO FAQ Ham? From a cow? Really? Yes really! Think of them as pigs in cow-m00-flage How do I enchant things? Get an enchant scroll to drop from an enemy. Equip the forging hammer and take the scroll and the item you want to enchant to an anvil. Place both on the anvil grid (anywhere will do). Click Make. Higher level scrolls don't affect the quality of the enchantment but do have a better chance of success. If you are unsuccessful in enchanting, do you lose the item as well? If you fail, you lose both item and scroll. Just like regular forging. What level do I need to be to kill the Orc Overlord? There is no level as such. Having more than 63 health helps a lot, since it's impossible for him to hit you for more than 21 in a single swing and you can retreat after 3 swings, heal, and return to the fight. Apart from that, have enough accuracy or magic that you can kill him quickly enough that you don't get too hurt. Ignore defence because at the time you get this quest he will hit you 100% of the time no matter what armour you wear. Load the Right-Click Menu Extensions game mod so you can right click the overlord and do a "Combat Analysis" before attacking him, to see how long it would take you to kill him and how much food it would take. Now is a good time to read about the details of how combat works How do I use a fishing net? A fishing net works like a fishing rod, but you need to use it on different tiles. Either the coast just a little north of Dorpat town, or go out of the right entrance, then down and left, between the town wall and the sea. Where do I get a fishing cage In Cesis from the fishing master NPC, or from the player market. How do I use a fishing cage The best place for cage fishing, until you get into the fishing guild, is below Dorpat town, where clay is mined. What's MOS and what's it used for? MOs are a seperate currency that is bought with real money or awarded in small amounts for your actions in-game. It can be used to buy things that are difficult or impossible to get in any other way, such as donator gear, x2 potions, or stones of evolution. To buy or spend MOs, use the link at the bottom right of the game screen. What's the skill cap? There is no absolute cap. However it takes more and more XP to raise your skills by a level. It would take longer than the age of the universe to reach level 400. Which way is Whiland? To find any location, click on the mini-map in the upper left corner of the game and then click on "World Map" displayed in the same corner and all locations will be shown with arrows showing exit and destination points. Where can gold be mined? The best place to mine gold is just inside the right entrance to the snake maze in the middle of the Reval map. It is guarded by a single fire snake but there are often enough people mining there that you don't have to fight it yourself. Where can I find iron? Iron can be found under Dorpat in the "skeleton dungeon". Follow the road right from Dorpat town until you see a ladder surrounded by grey stones. Go down the ladder. The iron is a short distance down/left in the dungeon. Be careful not to walk next to any skeletons or vampires, but it's ok to go diagonally next to them. What is a good way to make money? The best way for a new player to make money is to gather low-level resources and sell them to other players. Sand, especially but also fir wood and iron. There are ways to make money faster, but they require higher skills or a huge initial investment.